Hermione's POV
by Inlovewithbooks2
Summary: This is a story all about Hogwarts through Hermione's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hope you enjoy!**

Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I am eleven years old, and recently i got a letter in the mail. It was a very peculiar letter. It had my name, my street, my house, and my room on it. When I went to open it, there was a red wax sealing on it that said Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When I finally got past the shock of that, I open the actual letter. Inside it said:

 _Hogwarts School_

 _Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _(Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

I mean it was quite a shock to receive a letter saying that you are a witch. At first I thought that it was one of my friends being funny, but then I realized that it was true. My parents are very pleased though. So, in just 3 days, I will be going to a magic school! I have already bought all of my books and supplies, and even practiced a few spells!

 **AN: Thank you for reading, please comment any ideas you have for what is to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reading this Fan Fiction! Enjoy!**

My mind is still in a daze. I can't believe that I'm on a train to go to a school of magic! When I first got on the train, the only compartment that was open was next to a boy named Neville Longbottom. He seemed like a nice kid, but he was very forgetful. In the middle of the train ride Neville lost his toad, so we went searching the train for it. While we were searching the toad, I came across a compartment that had two boys in it surrounded by candy. I thought about what my father would say about this (he's a dentist). The red haired boy had a big spot of dirt on his nose. While the black haired one had glasses and longish hair.

"Sunshine..." the red haired one was saying.

"Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost his...oh, are you about to do magic? Well, let's see it then."

The red haired boy looked to the dark haired boy in confusion.

"Sunshine, Daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell, well it's not a very good one now is it. I've only tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me. For example: Aculas Reparo. That's better now isn't it? Holy crickets! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." I turn to the red haired boy," and you are?"

"Ron Weasley"

"Pleasure. You two better put on your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." I turn to leave and then remember the dirt on Ron's nose. "You've got a bit of dirt on you're nose, did you know? Just right there."

After that I leave the compartment to try to find Neville's toad.

 **AN: I hope that you enjoyed that! Tell me what I can do better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I am so confused. How could I like him? Not him, not Ronald Weasley. The boy who said "No wonder she hasn't got any friends." But I can't deny my feelings any longer. I have been contemplating this for 5 years. That is far too long denying my feelings, I just hope he feels the same way. I have to find a way to tell him, without him freaking out. But how do I do that? I think that I should consult someone on this matter, possibly Ginny? I decide to go talk to her.

"Hey Ginny?"

"Yes Hermione"

"I...there is something that I need to tell you..."

"Are you finally going to admit your love for my brother?"

That response stuns me into silence.

"I...I...how did..." I trail off

"Come on! Everyone knows it but you two!"

"Well...yes...I guess, I need some sage words of feminine advice..."

"Well for one, you need to accept that you like him..."

"Believe me I have"

"Do not interrupt me when I am giving advice, it will make me confused and I will say that same thing over and over again! Now where was I?"

"Sorry," I say meekly, "You were telling me to admit my feelings for...Him..."

" Okay, then you need to talk to him about things that you guys have in common. Got it? It will progress from there, I promise. Oh, one more thing, don't talk about Harry, that will give him mixed messages."

"I think I got it, wish me luck!"

"You don't need it, believe me!"

With that I walk out into the common room, and who should be standing there but Ron. I am too nervous to dive right in, so I simply say hi, and then walk away.

 **AN: I hope that this is better and more different.  
**

 **~Inlovewithbooks2~**


End file.
